


My Little Soldier (Tin Soldier x Son!Reader)

by ShadowRacoon



Category: Den standhaftige tinsoldat | The Steadfast Tin Soldier - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRacoon/pseuds/ShadowRacoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request by someone from dA.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Little Soldier (Tin Soldier x Son!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A request by someone from dA.

You followed your father, the great one-legged Tin Soldier to the place where the life of the strong man changed. "Dad, where are we going?", you asked your father, stopping to follow him.  
"To the place where I defeated Jack-In-The-Box, my son.", he answered your question, giving you a smile as he turned around and looked into your (e/c) eyes.  
"Follow me.", he said, nodding into the direction you two walked.  
As you two walked to the fireplace none of you talked. It was a comfortable silence. Just between your father and you. The small little boy with (h/c) (h/l) hair, (e/c) orbs, wearing slightly big soldier clothes which he got from his father.

"Here we are.", spoke the blue-eyed man in front of you. "That's the place where he died...?", you muttered, not asking someone in particular.  
"Yes... Do you know the story? How I defeated him? How your beautiful mother and I-" "No.", you stopped him, glancing at him with beaming eyes.  
"Tell me everything dad!", said the (h/c) haired young boy with excitement in his voice.  
"Okay, son,", chuckled the one-legged man, sitting down on the ground before he told his son the story, "sit down."  
Immediately the boy sat down, near the burning fire in the fireplace. He felt how the warmth from the fire ran down his back and giving the man and his little boy light.  
"I stood in front of him. Jack-In-The-Box. I was scared, nervous and I didn't know what I should do. After-", your father told you the story with a bright smile while you listened to every word he spoke with delight in your eyes. The fire behind your back crackled, filling the breaks that your father had between his sentences.  
Outside of the window the snow fell down, landing gracefully on the ground. It was dark, so dark like the room where the two toys were sitting and talking in front of the fireplace, waiting until the boy's mother, the Ballerina, was done with her work.

"Well, that was the story.", your father ended the story, glancing for a few seconds out of the window. "It's dark outside. We should go back to your mother or she will be worried.", he told you, giving you a warm smile.  
"Okay dad. Let's go.", you said, yawning a little bit before you stood up. Tiredly you followed the older man until he stopped.  
"You are probably tired. I will give you a piggyback, (y/n).", he said, giving you a piggyback to your home.  
After ten minutes, you were lying in your bed and glanced at your parents who smiled at you. "Good night, sweetheart.", said your mother, kissing your cheek before your father gave you a kiss on the forehead. "Good night."  
"Dad...", you muttered as your (e/c) orbs slowly felt heavy and you tried to not fall asleep.  
"Yes?"  
"One day if I am an adult... I want to be as strong and brave like you...", you mumbled, yawning the last time for the day and fell asleep at the end.  
"Don't worry. You will become a wonderful man, my little soldier. I know that you will. After all you have the heart of a true soldier."


End file.
